A Hero is Born (Reboot)
A Hero is Born is the first episode of the reboot series, Brandon 10. Plot The Earth is shown as the episode begins. The view is then zoomed in on the planet until a city is seen. It's a nice and sunny day. People are walking by enjoying their day. Everything is normal. At a random street corner, there's a street sign reading "Unknown Road" with a store behind it. Meanwhile at an Elementary School, there are students in class listening to their teacher. Teacher: This summer, I want you to prepare for the next grade. You've learned a lot this year or at least I hope you did so you should be more than good enough in 6th Grade. A student is looking at a clock about to hit 12: 10. He has black hair, a green shirt and brown cargo pants. Teacher: Now don't forget your summer homework before class ends. The clock then hits 12: 10. Student, raising from his seat, excited: Yes! No more school! Woohoo! Teacher: Brandon... A word after class, please. Brandon: Aw man... Theme Song Plays : It started with an average kid; he waited by the store : But then he found million bucks; just lying on the floor : He made a lab and went hiking : He had no idea what's in stored : He's Brandon 10! (x2) : He put his powers to good use and fights against any crime : Cause with him, (pause) It's always HERO TIME! : He's slimy, furry, mass and strong : In every shape and size : He's Brandon 10! (x2) : (drum fill) : Every Superpower is on his wrist : Fighting Super Villains from Earth or Space : Because he's a Superhero in every way : And if you're with him, he'll save the day! : Brandon 10! (x3) Later, the classroom empties with students while Brandon sticks behind with the teacher. Teacher: So Mr. Brandon. I have to say that you just barely passed the school year. Are you sure you don't want to stick around for summer school? Brandon: Summer School? Ack! No way, Mrs. Eiding. I think I'll just go and enjoy my summer. Mrs. Eiding: Are you sure? You might want to try out something new this year. Progress yourself. Brandon: Progress myself? It's only summer vacation, Mrs. Eiding. Mrs. Eiding: And that doesn't mean you don't have to progress. Here, I'm offering you some summer programs. (gives pamphlets) There's rock-climbing, soccer training, cooking classes, hiking- Brandon: Sounds like a lot of work. Mrs. Eiding: You don't have to do all of them. Or any of them. It's just my recommendation. One of these just might change your life. Brandon, taking pamphlets: Thanks, Mrs. Eiding. I might give it a look. Anyways, see ya in September. Brandon runs out of the class. Later on, Brandon goes to his house. Once he gets in, he closes the door and throws his backpack on the ground. His smile then goes down when he sees a note. He reads the note. Brandon, reading: "Dear Son, Sorry we had to leave you this note but there were some changes in the appointments for our vacation. We're going down to the airport to fix the deadline but if anything, the babysitter will be there soon and we'll see you at the end of the summer. Don't forget to call and stay safe. Love... Your Parents. PS: Don't forget to pick up milk before it gets dark." Aw man... (sits in chair) Brandon sat on a remote which turns his TV on. TV Reporter: And for the weather its going to be clear skies all day. Brandon: Lame. Brandon changes the channel to an cartoon, sci-fi show. Brandon's house phone then rings. Brandon, answering: Hello? Kid on the other end: Hey Brandon. What's up? Brandon, on the phone: Oh hey Coco. Nothing much just watching TV. Probably going to be that way for the whole summer. What about you? Coco, on the other end: Video Games. Brandon: Figured. So what are you going to do this summer? Coco, on the other end: Probably Video Games. I was going out but the weather looks bad. Brandon: Bad? The news guy said clear skies. Coco, on the other end: Are you serious? Since when did you watch the news. Brandon: What? Dude, I don't. I was channel skipping and... stuff. Just glad summer started. Coco, on the other end: I know right. School really milked the juice out of me. Brandon, dropping phone: Aw crud! The milk! Brandon then runs out of house and closes the door. Coco, from the hanging phone: Brandon? Brandon?! Later on, Brandon is seen racing to get to the store before its too late. Thunder is heard as the clouds suddenly turn grey above him. A couple of people exit from the store shortly later followed by a man who begins to close up. Brandon, running: Wait! The man locks the door and closes the store with a roll down gate. Brandon, arriving there: No! Man: Sorry, kid. The man walks away. Brandon, disappointed, sits on the curb on the sidewalk he was standing on. It then starts to rain. Brandon: Great. First I can't prove myself and now it starts raining. A car passes by and splashes water on him. Brandon: Ugh! I'm tired of doing the same thing over and over again. I want to be able to prove that I'm a... a... a Hero! Brandon then looks down and sees a small, paper card close to the puddle by him. He reaches for it and grabs it. Brandon then looks at the card now noticing that its a scratchcard. Brandon: What the? He turns the card over and sees marking messed up by the wet paper. He squints and makes out the words "You Win!" for all nine slots. He then tries to read the title but its hard to make out. He flips the card to the back again where the bar code is and sees in the bottom right corner: "Quantities: $(Smudged out ink) Million" Brandon: No way... I'm rich! Old Man: Hey keep it down! (Brandon runs off) Lousy kids... (Walks along) Brandon crosses the street but a car approaches him. He stops as the car stops. It beeps its horn at him. Brandon runs out of the way and across the street. Brandon: I have to tell someone about this. Brandon looks left to right and then sees a convenience store. Inside, there's a guy sitting at the counter, bored looking. The door sound goes off as Brandon walks in holding his card. Brandon: Um excuse me? Hello? The guy stands up from his chair and looks down seeing Brandon. Convenience Store Guy: Oh hey little guy. What'd you need? Brandon, holding up the card: I need to claim this. Convenience Store Guy: Aren't you a little too young to be doing this? Brandon: Can you just swipe the card, please? Convenience Store Guy: Fine. Fine. (Scans) Just don't expect anything from this, you'll probably just get five bucks. (checks computer) ...No way. Brandon: What is it? Convenience Store Guy: Where'd you find this? Brandon: What? Convenience Store Guy: Where did you get this card from?! Brandon: I dunno. I um found it on the ground. Convenience Store Guy: You stole it, didn't you? I'm calling the cops. Brandon: What?! I didn't steal anything. Convenience Store Guy: Okay. Okay. I'm just going to take this to the back and- Brandon: You're taking it, aren't you? Convenience Store Guy: What? Brandon: I'll call the cops on you! Convenience Store Guy: Okay Okay. We got off on the wrong hand here. This can be handled properly. Brandon: What's on the card? Convenience Store Guy: Okay. This is between you and me only because if this got out you would have some serious trouble on your hands. Brandon: What's on the card? Convenience Store Guy: 10 Hundred Million Dollars. Brandon: Okay. Ha Ha. That's really funny. You got me. Heh. Convenience Store Guy, seriously: I'm serious as heck, man. Brandon: Ah crud... Um well... Can I have it? Convenience Store Guy: You said you found it and I- I- believe you. But I don't have that type of cash here. And I understand you don't trust me, I'm just a convenience store guy. Okay here's the thing. You keep the card and I'll try to get your money for you. We can meet back here some time later and if you don't feel satisfied you can call the cops on me. You know what, here. Take this junk. My boss has been trying to sell it for a while and nobody seemed interested. The guy shows Brandon a wagon with machines on it. Brandon: What is that? Convenience Store Guy: It's like a chemistry set. Has its own set up mechanism and interface and such. No one seemed to get it to work though. You can have it if you want. Brandon: Wow. Thanks. Later, Brandon is seen carrying the wagon home in the rain which seems to pour more. At his house, Brandon pulls the wagon into the living room. He looks at the pieces and tries putting them together. The clock shows the time is 1:23 PM which then transitions to 3:52 PM then 7:30 PM then 9:30 PM. Brandon is then putting the final piece into a machine he's carrying. Brandon: And that's that, I think. (Walks around carrying machine) Now how do you turn this thing on? Brandon then trips over a bump in his carpet and the machine crashes down a staircase into a dark basement. In the dark, a green glow appears. Brandon: Whoa... (turns on basement light and goes downstairs) Brandon picks up the machine and checks for damages. Machine: Hello. I am Computer. Brandon: Computer? You don't look like a computer. Can you do anything? No response. Brandon: Ah well. At least I got you to work and I'm going to rich. (sets Computer down and picks up pieces from the floor) I think this calls for a celebration that I can finally prove myself responsible. Maybe I should... (looks down and sees a pamphlet for hiking with a hill on the front) The hill on the pamphlet transitions to an actual hill with a forest around it. Brandon is seen hiking it. Brandon: Well this wasn't exactly one of my best ideas. (swats mosquito away) What's so good about a dumb old forest mountain hill thing? Brandon finally makes it to the top where its already night and stopped raining a while ago. The stars are out sparkling and the moon can be seen in the distance. Brandon sits down and sighs. Brandon: Ah who am I kidding? I probably got conned and that rusty old hunk of junk seems to be barely working. This isn't going to be another bad summer. No... The worst summer ever! (lays on the ground) A boom is then heard in the distance. Brandon gets up and looks around. Brandon: I thought the rain stopped. What's that noise? In the sky, another boom is heard and a small, fast-moving light is seen flying across the sky from out of nowhere. Brandon: Whoa! It's like a meteor or something. The "meteor" then rattles a bit and detaches something before more booms are heard and the light vanishes. Brandon: Where's the- (Sees the "Detachment" heading downwards) Whoa... The detachment then increases speed and crashes into the hill side not too far from in front of Brandon. Brandon stares out in front of him as a green glow shines on his face. Brandon: I should probably go and get someone but... No! I'm going to face this myself. Brandon walks forward looking brave but then loosens up and looks a little bit worried. He then trips. Brandon: AH! (rubs head) Ow... What the? Brandon then looks down and sees a glowing rod. Brandon: Why would there be a glow stick in space? Brandon reaches for it but the rod's glowing increases, affecting its environment, and Brandon immediately pulls his hand back; shaking his hand like it got burned. Brandon: Gah! This stuff must be radioactive or something. Brandon then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece from Computer which appears to be a circular container unit. Brandon then manages to get the rod to go into the container. Later, Brandon goes into his house and calls Coco up on the phone. Coco, on the phone: Hello? Brandon, on the phone: Coco. Don't talk. Look. I need you to come over. Coco, on the phone: Are you serious? It's 10:30! Brandon, on the phone: Okay. Alright just try to get over. Sneak out. Make an excuse. You really have to see this. It's an emergency. (hangs up) Brandon retreats into his basement after turning its lights on and goes to a table where he places Computer and the rod container. Brandon: This container can't contain this forever. I need to make it better. Science it up. Brandon sees a tool box in the corner and pulls it out. He then begins working on modifying the rod's container while the energy from the rod increases which starts affecting its environment again. Overtime, the container changes change and form and after hard work, Brandon finishes. Brandon: It's done... The doorbell rings. Brandon frantically goes up the stairs and opens the door; Coco being at the door. Coco: Hey. This better be important because I had to- Brandon grabs Coco and pulls him inside; closing the door behind him. Brandon: This way. Brandon leads Coco to his laboratory. Coco: What'd you do to your basement? Brandon: It became my workshop... no wait I'm not Santa. Um... A laboratory. Yeah. That sounds cool. Coco: So you wanted to wake me up in the middle of the night to show me your fancy cellar? Brandon: No. I came to show you this (shows him the containment unit) Coco: What is that? Brandon: It's a containment unit I built for this space rod that fell from the sky earlier today. What do you think? They look at it and the containment unit, after the work and changes it went through, now looks like a black, bulky watch. Coco: Why does it look like a watch? Brandon: I don't know. I couldn't think of anything else. (puts it on) It fits. Coco: Don't touch it. Brandon: Why not? Coco: It came from space. Maybe its alien. Maybe its dangerous. Brandon: I've been living a regular, normal life that really didn't see to show who I could be. This changed my life and the millions of dollars and talking computer. Coco: Wait what? Brandon: That's besides the point. I found this for a reason and under my use I can do great things and finally prove that I am a pretty awesome hero. Coco: Well do you even know how to work that thing? Brandon: Sure. You just um... press this button here. (presses button on the side) The blank face plate then rises revealing a column with techno patterns on its side. The rods on each corner then glow green and combine energies focused at the main column which then craves an hourglass shape into the face plate which then glows green and reforms to shape a diamond with a humanoid silhouette in it. Brandon: I wonder if... Brandon presses the face plate down and undergoes a transformation sequence of some sorts. His skin begins to charcoal around his hand as the device merges into his arm. The changes to his hand spread up his arm and across his body until he has red-ish, hard-like skin which then starts to crack revealing hot, yellow substances in his left arm and cold, blue substances in his right arm. Both substances equally balanced in the center of the face plate now on his chest or in the middle. His head is then devoured in a flame leaving behind only his red-ish, hard skinned cranium and lower jaw as the flame is instantly frozen over. The alien creature that Brandon transformed into strikes a pose. Within a flash, the alien stands in front of Coco. The alien looks at himself. Brandon as an Alien: I'm... an alien! Coco: Brandon? Is that you? Brandon as an Alien: Well of course its me. What? What happened to me? Coco: I dunno. You're... really weird looking. Brandon as an Alien: How do I change back?! Coco: I don't know! Snap your fingers? Brandon as an Alien: How do you do that? Brandon attempts to snap his fingers but accidentally starts a fireball. Brandon as an Alien: AH! Brandon disposes of the fireball which sets a trunk on fire. Brandon as an Alien: FIRE! Brandon then throws an ice blast at the trunk which puts out the flames leaving a burned mark on the trunk. Coco: You just froze that fire. Brandon as an Alien: Yeah... I freezed fire. I should call this guy: Freezefire! Coco: Look, dude, this isn't time to be messing around. We need to call 9-11 or something. Freezefire: Coco, I'm an alien now. They'll lock me up in Area 51 and run experiments. We need to keep this on the down low. So far only us know about this. Coco: Okay but who else does? Meanwhile, outside of the city, there's an abandoned facility. In there is a man wearing a red trench coat and has black hair. He appears very muscular and tall. A robot droid approaches him. Droid: Sir. Man: What is it, Droid? Droid: Scanners have located a massive, extraterrestrial power source nearby. Man: What type of power source? Droid: Unknown. Sources indicate genetic readings. Power Levels are over 20, Sir. Man, surprised: What did you say? Droid: Power Levels are over 20, Sir. Man: Over 20... Heh. With power like that, I will finally have my revenge on society. They will know my genius but my strength first as I send my best work to conquer the world for I am, The Conqueror. Droid: What shall be done, Sir? The Conqueror: Whoever wields this power must be an enemy that I can not handle alone. I need you and the other droids to build a somewhat larger droid. No... An absurdly large droid abomination that you can control in order to destroy this entity and claim the device for me. Droid: As you wish, Sir. The Droid goes to do as he was commanded while The Conqueror watches out a window. The Conqueror: Soon... You will all be conquered. Meanwhile, back at the lab, Freezefire is learning more about himself. Coco: Stop. Freezefire: Why? Coco: Because you're going to hurt somebody and by somebody I mean me. Freezefire: I'm just trying to know more about this guy. Coco: He shoots fire and freezes stuff. I think that's pretty self-explanatory. Freezefire: Killjoy. Let's see what else I can play with. Freezefire looks at a toolbox and aims his fingers at it. He then fires an ice blast at it but misses and hits the wall. Coco: Nice going. You just froze your own wall. Freezefire: Relax. I can shoot fire, remember? I'll just warm it up and no one will ever know. Freezefire fires an fire ball at the frozen wall and it shatters into pieces. Freezefire: Aw man! Freezefire and Coco head over to the hole in the wall and look inside. Coco: Whoa. Inside of the wall is a massive room inside a cave. Freezefire: I think we just found some type of secret room in my basement. I can put like all of this weird alien tech in there. Coco: And how are you going to cover the hole? Freezefire, looking around, noticing bookshelf: There. I'll just block it with this bookshelf. Coco: I really think we should worry about this later. Freezefire: Come on, Coco. This could be like my secret lab or something. Coco: I just trying to help you out here. You could be stuck like that forever. Freezefire: Aw man. I don't want to though. There has to be a way to- The face plate then starts beeping and flashing red until in a red flash, Freezefire transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Ha. I'm me again! Coco: That thing must be one use only. Brandon: Or it has a time out setting. Coco: Well you're back to normal so take it off and we can check it out later. Brandon, attempting to: I'm trying but... its not coming off. Coco: You're just not pulling hard enough. Brandon: I'm trying but it just isn't coming off. Hang on! (grabs toolbox) Coco: (pulls out wrench) What about this? Brandon, using it: Nope. Coco: (pull out Hammer) This? Brandon: No. Coco: Blowtorch? (looks for one) Brandon: Whoa! No! I think its safe to say its not coming off. The unit beeps and turns from red to green. Brandon: I think its recharged. Ready to go. Coco: You're going to try it again?! Brandon: Maybe. I'm just trying to find out how it works. Get to know it. Coco: I thought you created it. Brandon: Yeah, I did. How was I supposed to know I made a whatchamacallit that can turn me into aliens? Brandon turns the dial which scrolls through the silhouettes. Brandon: Whoa... There's like 10 different aliens in here. Coco: (looks at Computer) So is that thing from space too? Brandon: Nah. I got it at a store. I think it might have a few screws loose... literally. Brandon touches Computer, with his hand that wears the unit, which then activates it completely. Computer then grows out wires which grab various materials and technology from the area and reforms itself into a technological, advanced computer which a big base, keyboard, large screen and backup power system attached the house itself. Coco: Whoa... Computer: Greetings, Brandon. I am Computer. Brandon: You know my name? Computer: Genetic Structure has been acquired through means of touch. Information has been stored to data banks. Coco: Your watch must have set it off. Brandon: Or upgraded it. Computer then scans Coco from a web cam type of thing. Computer: Greetings, Coco. Human, Unrelated to owner, Age of 10 Years. Your information has been stored to data banks. Brandon: Oh yeah. I can get used to this. Later on, in a forest far away, the Droids have finished their creation. Droid: Sir. The Conqueror: Is it completed? Droid: Yes, Sir. The Conqueror: Then claim my power for I grow tiresome of living on this dull planet without power. The Conqueror turns his head and sees the droid still standing there. The Conqueror: Did I stutter? (grabs his staff and plows it through a monitor) GO! Droid: Yes, Sir! (exits) (to droids) Commence Droid Mark II. The other droids he commands obey and take off in search of the device followed by the giant droid who is hardly seen and his eyes glow red in the dark. Back at Brandon's house, Brandon is preparing to leave. Coco: What are you doing? Brandon: Going outside? What's the matter? 'Fraid of the dark? Coco: There's nobody home, its the middle of the night and you just found an alien device stuck to your arm. Brandon: And I need the cash in order to replace the stuff Computer ate. Coco: You have a whole summer. Brandon: I have a whole night. My parents aren't leaving without me. Brandon leaves. Coco then follows him not too shortly. Coco: I don't want to be left alone with that alien computer thing. Brandon: It's not alien. It's just... special. There's a shortcut through the woods. They enter the woods and start walking. Coco: I should probably lead. Brandon: Are you insane? I'm the one with the super hero watch. Coco: So? Brandon: So that means I'm in charge. Coco: Fine. Whatever. It's not going to make a difference anyways. Brandon: Sh! Coco: Don't "Sh!" me! Brandon: Shh! Listen. They're quiet for a second and hear robotic noises. They move in closer and see the droids scanning the area. Coco, quietly: What are they? Brandon, quietly: Robots... But what are they doing? Coco, quietly: They're probably looking for that computer of yours. Brandon, quietly: They had their chance to get it. No... They probably want the watch. Coco, quietly: What for? Brandon, quietly: It turns me into aliens. Think about it. Who wouldn't want a watch like that? The droids then notice the two and fire lasers at them. The two move out of the way. Coco: They're shooting at us! Brandon: Yeah, I noticed! Brandon presses the button on the side of his unit and the face plate pops up and forms to show the silhouettes. Brandon then scrolls through the forms and stops on an animal-like one. Brandon: Well here goes nothing! Brandon slaps down the face plate and goes through a sequence of transforming. The unit on his arm begins to grow orange fur and the fur crawls up Brandon's arm. His face is then covered with the fur and his eyes turn green. A small, orange dog-like alien then appears, barking for a voice. In a flash, Brandon transformed into the alien. Coco: You turned into a dog? Brandon as an Alien: (Barks) Coco: Can't you speak? Brandon as an Alien: (Barks) The droids continue to shoot at them. The alien then runs over to the droids and pounces at them. He slashes at them which then destroys one of them in a small explosion that sends him into the trees. The other droid looks from the destroyed one to the tree and fires at the leaves; attempting to hit the alien. The droid then ceases fire and awaits for results. The alien then springs from the trees and jumps onto the droid's head while avoiding getting fired at. The alien then barks louder and louder until it becomes a sonic bark which then fries the droid's machinery and disables it. Meanwhile, the hardly seen giant droid appears to be glitching out and then moves away. The alien then kicks the dirt onto the droids; seemingly burying them. Coco: That was cool. You're like a mad dog. Brandon as an Alien: (Barks) Coco: I still have to get used to the barking though... The unit on the alien's chest then beeps while flashing red and then, in a red flash, the alien transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: I said Wildpup sounds cooler. I guess I have to get used to barking too. Coco: Are there any more robot things? Brandon: I don't think so. We're good now. Coco: So... What's it feel like? To transform, I mean. Brandon: Well... um... I'm not sure. It's sort of like being yourself but just different. A large thump is heard along with crashing trees. It's then heard again like a pattern. Coco: What's that? An earthquake? Brandon: No idea. Let's get out here. Brandon and Coco run out of the woods and come out from the other side. They then see a huge droid exiting from the woods and heading towards the city. Brandon: No way... Giant Robot. Coco: That thing is going to destroy the city. Brandon then looks worried then looks down at his watch. It then recharges and turns green with a beep. Brandon then smiles confidently and then looks up. Brandon: Not on my watch. Brandon then presses the button on the side of the watch unit and the column pops up. The face plate forms to show the silhouettes of the various alien forms. Brandon scrolls through them until he stops at a big-looking, humanoid figure. Brandon: It's Hero Time! Brandon then slaps down the face plate and goes through another transformation. Brandon's arm grows and soon the changes go to his back; growing a big shell and a tail. His skin then turns green and the face plate symbol then appears on his chest as his body then grows at dinosaur-like size. Within a flash, Brandon transforms into a green, dinosaur-like alien with robotic parts. Coco: Awesome. Brandon: I know right. I'm a war-like robo-dinosaur. What should I call this guy? Robot-War Dino. Or maybe Ro-Warasaur! Coco: As cool as that looks right now, that Droid Monster is getting closer. Ro-Warasaur: Got it. Ro-Warasaur heads to the Droid Monster who is looking around and causing panic in the area by the woods. Ro-Warasaur, unseen: Hey! The Droid Monster then turns around to face Ro-Warasaur who is right behind him. Ro-Warasaur: Go and pick on somebody your own size! The Droid Monster then fires a laser beam at Ro-Warasaur who then is thrown into the woods. Ro-Warasaur: Well that went better in my head... Ro-Warasaur gets up and fires canons from his shoulder pads which impact on the Droid Monster. Ro-Warasaur: Whoa! Shoulder Canons? How cool is that? The Droid Monster then engages in a battle with Ro-Warasaur. Lasers fly about as well as cannonballs. Ro-Warsaur then punches the Droid Monster in its side and then grabs its arm and flips it over. The Droid Monster then gets back up and fires lasers at Ro-Warsaur who falls over. The Droid Monster then stops and charges up for a mega blast. Ro-Warasaur notices and looks surprised then looks over his shoulder and grins. The Droid Monster then releases and fires a mega blast at Ro-Warasaur who turns his back and reveals his shell which then reflects the blast and fires it right back at the Droid Monster which, upon impact, explodes into pieces. Ro-Warasaur: What comes around... goes around. Citizens then cheer. Ro-Warasaur notices and seems shocked. Coco manages to get to the area and stands by some of the citizens. Citizen 1: What is that? Citizen 2: I don't know but it just destroyed that giant robot thing. Citizen 3: It's like a giant dinosaur. Coco: I heard its a show there was just something wrong with the timing. The citizens look at Coco and then each other then they shrug. They look back at Ro-Warasaur only to find out that he's not there. Citizen 2: What the? Where'd he go? Citizen 1: He was just there a second ago. Citizen 3: How does a dinosaur sneak away like that? Coco looks around but doesn't find him anywhere. Meanwhile, in The Conqueror's Lair, screens go blank and show static. Words then appear saying "Droid Offline". The Conqueror then slams his fist into his chair. The Conqueror: Just as I suspended, a powerful being indeed. I haven't seen this one, droid, but I swear that I will seek my vengeance on whoever did this and I will claim its power as my own. Today is a day of change, Droid. We are advancing development on Droids. Droid: Yes, Sir. The Conqueror: And when I am prepared... This being will know not to fool around with The Conqueror. Back at Brandon's House, Coco rings the doorbell. There is no response. He rings again but nothing. Coco then decides to head back home when the door opens all of a sudden. Brandon, in the doorway: Hey. Coco: Dude, what happened to you? Brandon, in the doorway: What are you talking about? Coco: You vanished and I didn't know what to do. Brandon, in the doorway: Oh... I just went home. I was hungry. Coco: People aren't really sure what to believe anymore. They're saying aliens are real. Brandon, in the doorway: I think they are. Look, I- um... got a call from my parents. Coco: What did they tell you? Brandon, in the doorway: They already left for vacation. I'm stuck here. And I think that babysitter canceled. Coco: Did you tell them? Brandon, in the doorway: No way, dude. I don't need a babysitter. I'm a super hero now. Coco: So what are you going to do now? Brandon, in the doorway: Well its summer vacation and things are turning up for the better. I figure that there might be some of bad guys out there trying to get a hold of this containment unit or just doing bad things. It's about time this world had a hero and I'm going to be that hero. Coco: You don't even have a super hero name. Brandon, in the doorway: Oh snap you're right. I'm not really good with names though. Some of the stuff that I come up with sounds a bit unoriginal. I'll just name my aliens and move on from there. Coco: So its just you, me, a talking computer machine and an alien watch? This is going to be the weirdest summer ever. Brandon, in the doorway: Yep. But I shouldn't call it the containment unit or the alien watch or whatever. I should give it a name so that way its cooler. Coco: What are you going to call it? Brandon: I'll name it... The Omnitrix. Brandon then looks at the Omnitrix which is glowing green and the episode ends showing the night sky above the house and them. Credits '' Major Events *Brandon gains The Omnitrix *Brandon acquires a Laboratory and Super Computer *Brandon becomes a secret millionaire *Freezefire, Ro-Warasaur and Wildpup make their first appearances. Characters *Brandon (First Appearance) *Coco (First Appearance) *Computer (First Appearance) *Convenience Store Guy (First Appearance) *Mrs. Eiding (First Appearance) *Store Owner (First Appearance) *Old Man (First Appearance) *Students (First Appearance) *Citizens (First Appearance) Villains *The Conqueror **Conqueror Droids (Two Destroyed) **Droid Mark II/Droid Monster (Destroyed) Aliens Used *Freezefire (First Appearance) *Wildpup (First Appearance) *Ro-Warasaur (First Appearance) Trivia *This is the first rebooted episode of the series. *The episode was actually formed from the little details provided in the original episode as well as the quotes provided later on however some details were rewriten. *Originally there was an error about Humungousaur being mentioned by a citizen in the episode but this was correcting when a citizen mentioned Ro-Warasaur as a ''Dino''saur. *Despite not knowing who Brandon is, The Conqueror still swears his revenge. *Despite ''The Original Series being in Paragraph Format, this episode and the future rebooted ones will be in Dialogue and extended too. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Series Premieres Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:The Conqueror Rises Arc Category:Season Premieres